


Into You

by LaraEl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), やがて君になる | Yagate Kimi ni Naru | Bloom Into You (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloom Into You, F/F, Fluff and Angst, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraEl/pseuds/LaraEl
Summary: “When looking at Lena Luthor's back, she wondered if that girl was like her.Was Lena Luthor like Samantha Arias?”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 17





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I made this story last Christmas as a gift for my Secret Santa (Hi, Gabe. How are you?)  
> On her list of suggestions for gifts, there was this point called “Yagate Kimi ni Naru”. To make the gift, I decided to know the story and I fell in love with its complexity. So after a few months, here I'm posting (for the world) this little story. I hope you like it!   
> Good reading! xx

Being transferred from your school is almost never easy. All the new people you will need to interact with cause anxiety, an insecurity resulting from the new world in which you are being inserted.

Changing schools and cities... Well, for Lena Luthor, being introduced to a new place wasn't something she wasn't used to. After all, her world couldn't take another turnaround.

Losing her mother and being sent to the adoption system was enough to change the life of a 4-year-old child. But everything should have been better a year after it happened, when Lena was chosen by an important couple of the business branch.

_The Luthors._

Lionel and Lillian were not the warmest parents. Love and affection were far from their priorities. Which was quite the opposite of what the couple's biological son, Lex, kept for her. The boy had a genuine caring in his heart and welcomed that little Lena with all the love he was able to give to another human being.

With the son accepting the adopted girl, Lionel and Lillian gradually became less indifferent to Lena, but that didn't mean, over the years, they would treat her like a daughter or someone of importance. That made the little girl wonder why they had adopted her.

In the three years that followed Lena's adoption, she and Lex became inseparable. The two siblings were always together, whether they were just playing or building one more of Lex's inventions.

It didn't matter.

Lena had her older brother as a role model. Full of life, smiles and dreams, Lex became the person for whom Lena directed all the affection she had in her young heart. And even without understanding at such a young age, Lena already knew that Lex was the reason that kept her living after her mother's death.

Everything was going well. Lex and Lena always together against the world and nothing could stop them and the indifference of Lionel and Lillian no longer bothered the little Lena. However, everything changed on a sunny Friday in October. Lex's birthday had been a few days ago, so the Luthors had allowed him to go to a house that the family kept in Metropolis.

Lex invited some friends who split into two cars and insisted that his parents let him to take Lena with them. The boy wanted to spend his 16th birthday with his 8-year-old sister and his friends. Then the group drove to the family house at the beginning of the week and they scheduled to return at the end, on the fateful Friday.

With only a few miles to arrive in Metropolis, the group of teenagers and the 8-year-old girl were singing loudly the songs from their favorite musical films and their laughter at the out-of-tune voices were heard throughout the car driven by Lex.

Without the boy noticing it immediately, due to a poorly planned curve and a drunk driver, truck speeded right through and hit Lex's car. But even though he didn't have a chance to dodge the truck, the boy, who didn't wear a seat belt, threw himself on top of his sister, trying to protect her the way he could.

When the paramedics arrived, they found a car with the driver's side completely destroyed, but with the trunk of Lex Luthor's body over Lena's, who was crying desperately calling for her brother.

Lex's friends had broken bones and members to reconstructed. The little Lena, on the other hand, had to have the side of her scalp sewn because of the blow she suffered on her head when it hit the glass on the passenger side, which was where the girl was sitting. In addition to an arm that had to be cast, but those were the only visible wounds on her body.

The doctors tried to question whether Lena had other bruises and pain, but the little girl hasn't said anything since she was taken out of the wrecked car. Even the crying suffered had stopped. And not even when she saw the figures of Lionel and Lillian she expressed another reaction. Lena simply got off the stretcher, walked towards them and went out through the door.

After that day, Lena became someone else. The little girl, once laughing and affectionate, no longer opened sincere smiles or showed true affection for other people. In Lena's mind, if she let someone else love her again, that person would have the same fate as her mother and Lex. Death.

Seeing her mother die while trying to save her on the fire in the house where they lived, because she inhaled too much smoke trying to save Lena, and then hearing from Lionel and Lillian that Lex might still be alive if he hadn't tried to save Lena concluded that her mother and Lex died because they loved her.

The years that followed, Lena started to reject the feelings that people could offer to her and she didn't feel such a feeling for anyone new again, but also, over time, the girl got used to the idea that the problem was not in her loving someone, but in someone else loving her. After all, how could anyone love what she hated?

The conclusion came when Andrea, the only true friend that Lena had made since she was adopted by the Luthors, unassumingly commented that Lena loved her and she loved Lena, but that she remained alive. The observation made Lena realize that Andrea was the only one who could love her or that only Andrea didn't love her like her mother and Lex.

In the eight years that have passed, Lena has become a person built to have no defects and to keep others at arm's length from her. She was unable to shut herself off from the world, but she managed to stay far enough away from causing further losses.

Today, walking down the corridors of MetroHigh, she watched all the nervous newbies full of smiles and frightened looks who desperately searched their lockers and the veterans greeted her and Andrea as they saw the girls advance down the corridor. However, the path was interrupted by the figure of Jack Spheer.

Jack was a boy who arrived at school two years earlier, in the same year that Lena and Andrea and that Lena met when she decided to help with the Student Council group. Jack was a kind and calm boy and, within limits, Lena enjoyed his company.

"Lena! Hi! Andrea, hi.” He greets nervous. "Lena, can we talk?"

"Sure, Jack, but can it be after the first class?" Lena looks at Andrea. "We still need to get our schedules."

"Sure." Says Jack. "I'll meet you in front of your locker, all right?" Lena nods and the three say goodbye.

As agreed, after the end of class, Lena went to her locker and found Jack leaning against it already waiting for her. Then she opened her locker and put the book she was holding and looked in Jack's direction.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lena asks gently.

"Could we go somewhere else?" Jack puts his hands in his pockets as a way to keep them out of sight of Lena and the girl's seeing that they are shaking.

"Allright..." Lena replies, frowning.

The two walked silently, crossing the school entrance doors and turned around, following through the trees that marked the way to the Student Council room. But before they reached the room, Lena stopped and looked at Jack.

"I think we're far enough."

"You're right." Jack takes a deep breath and keeps the air inside for a few seconds. "Lena, I've been thinking about it since we met, but on this last vacation, talking to my brother, he encouraged me to come to you..."

"Jack..." Lena tries to interrupt him, but the boy continues to speak.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Jack asks suddenly. "I love you." He lets out a breath he doesn't remember holding.

At the same time the boy closes his eyes as a way to protect himself, Lena lets out a frustrated breath. Jack was not the first boy who declared himself to her. For some reason that the girl didn't understand, boys and girls came to her and declared themselves, but with none of them did Lena's heart beat faster or butterflies appeared in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Jack, but my answer is no." Lena's tone of voice was calm and gentle. The girl didn't want to hurt Jack, but she wasn't going to say yes to the boy's question just to please him.

"I already imagined it." The boy opens a sad smile. "Thinking now, you are too much for a boy like me."

"Oh, Jack..." Lena smiles kindly. "Don't be so hard on yourself." The girl pauses. "The problem isn't with you..."

"Lena, why do you always refuse everyone?" Jack had a genuinely confused tone of voice.

"I never felt anything." She replies by tilting her head slightly.

After hearing Lena's response, Jack nods slightly and heads back to school. The boy had no reason to stay there, and while he left, Lena's thoughts replayed the image of everyone who came before him. All the boys and even girls who, like Jack, declared themselves to her.

Then her reverie was interrupted by a noise coming from behind a wall that was nearby.

"Who's there?" Demands Lena out loud.

Despite having called, Lena didn't think the person would show up. Then, when a girl came out from behind the wall and looked scared at Lena, she was slightly startled, but soon her posture returned.

"You!" Lena points to the girl who is shaking slightly. "You're not going to tell anyone what you heard here." The girl nods. "What are you doing here?"

“I… I was told that the Student Council room was this way..." The girl answered in a low tone.

"Oh!" Lena's eyes widen and she smiles. "My name is Lena Luthor and I am going to run for the presidency of the Council." The girl's eyes widen with her. “You must be the new girl I was told would come to help. What's your name?"

"Samantha Arias." She responds more relaxed.

"I'm also going to the Council room, so you can join me." Says Lena, already starting to walk.

"Okay…"

Samantha's head was confused and full of questions. She was not a girl closed to feelings. On the contrary, even reading all kinds of books, romance novels were her favorites, she knew the meaning of the word “love” in the dictionary and the whole theory of magic that lovers said they felt, but the problem was she didn't felt it herself.

Weeks ago, on the last day at the old school, one of the boys went to her and confided his feelings, but Sam didn't have an answer to give him, so she asked if she could think about it and the boy readily agreed. Since then the two exchange vague text messages, where he asks if she is ready and she changes the subject, but in the last few days, she was running out of excuses.

Watching Lena Luthor refuse the boy, Jack, ignited a hint of hope within her. Knowing that someone else was in the same situation made her feel less awkward.

When looking at Lena Luthor's back, she wondered if that girl was like her.

Was Lena Luthor like Samantha Arias?

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @flylerx


End file.
